The Arranged Marriage and the First Love
by Littlemissdiehardfan
Summary: Yi Jung's first love is Eun Jae. Yet he is forced into an arranged marriage with Ga Eul. Will he realize who he really loves before it's too late? Or will the saying "First Love Never Dies" come true?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys:) littlemissdiehardfan here:) this is the first time I am writing a fic so spare me. My English is not the best so pardon me. I am really grateful to anyone who even reads my story. I really love the SoEul couple in Boys Over Flowers. I think they did not have enough scenes though:( I ship them more than the main couple!:) this fic is not based on the show:) reviews are welcomed:) Disclaimer: I do not own BOF or any of the characters(though I wished I did)  
Happy Reading3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A girl worked hard, walking from table, taking people's orders and serving them drinks and porridges. Unknown to her,a guy watched her longingly from the cashier counter. He had a lopsided grin as her admired her. Her beautiful smile as she greets her customers. The way her hair flies when she turns around. The way she held the tray. It all makes his heart flutter. Yes, So Yi Jung is in love. He fell deep deep in love with his childhood best friend, Cha Eun Jae. This girl was his angel. Even the F4, who were best friends with him since they were in diapers were incomparable to her. That was his girl, his Eun Jae. She only belonged to him, she should only smile for him. He frowned slightly when he saw other eyes stare at his girl. He followed the line of sight and he saw 2 guys stare at her. He recognize the way they looked at her. He boiled. That was his girl. HIS GIRL. No one else could look at her. Childishly, he walked forward and back hugged her. "My dear, are you done yet? When can we go home?" Eun Jae looked at him questioningly, but Yi Jung was too busy glaring at the 2 guys, showing them that they were invading his territory.

At 10pm, Eun Jae and Yi Jung closed and locked the porridge shop. Yi Jung led her to his Orange Lotus. Oh yes, Yi Jung was a rich chaebol. He is not a commoner in need of working part-time, but for the sake of his precious Eun Jae, he was going to work. He reckoned that when they get married, he would have to support the both of them. He should just start now. It is just training for the future. It is not that bad as long as he has his girl by his side. He drove up to a Goshiwon, where Eun Jae lived with her father Cha Won Un. Yi Jung always worry about her. He goes around scouting for a better house for his Eun Jae. He can't have his girlfriend leaving in a closet-sized room! She is not Harry Potter and he is one of the richest in Korea for goodness sake. It is so embarrassing that he cannot provide for his girl and cannot even protect his own girlfriend from his grandfather. He rages as he remember about how his grandfather treated his girl. He recalled how he stood by and let all these happen, without being able to do anything for her, say anything for her. He smack his way in anger.

He drove up to the F4 lounge And drowned some martini. He signed as memories flood him about his relationship with Eun Jae.

FLASHBACK  
When Yi Jung was seven, he got into a terrible accident, causing him to loose his memory. He got pretty depressed and every night he was plagued by terrible dreams. In his dream, he would feel heat, but it would be blurry. He hears a girl scream and he runs forward. But very time, he would wake up before he sees the face of the girl. The dreams got even worse, and Yi Jung often got angry at himself when he does not remember things. At the tender age of 7, it was very important for him to remember about his parents or his family or his friends and the memories they shared together. It pains him whenever he hears them talk about things he does not remember. Therefore his friends and family abstain from talking about his accident. Yi Jung never knew or remembered what happened end that fateful day, but all he could recall was how he became sad and sullen after the accident, not laughing or smiling as much as he used to. Since Yi Jung refused to meet the F4, he was left alone for most of the time. His Appa and Harabeoji was busy with the Woo Sung Museum, while his umma was busy with her painting exhibition. His Umma was extremely worried about her son. Yoo Mi always cringes in pain whenever she see her boy's sad expression. Since he rejected the F4, there were no other children his age to play with him. Yoo Mi had no choice but to ask the chauffeur to bring his daughter who was the same age as Yi Jung to play. Since Eun Jae came over, Yi Jung finally started smiling. He enjoys Eun Jae's visits and often looked forward to them. Yi Jung confided to Eun Jae about his insecurities and fears. She held him as he cried. She even gave him her lollipop. Yi Jung felt as though that he could always be himself in front of Eun Jae. There was no need to continue wearing his mask, the mask of the perfect grandson of the legendary potter, So Ji Sub. He felt as though that with Eun Jae, he could forget about his fate. Because of Eun Jae, he finally opened up to the F4. Because of Eun Jae, he finally opened up to the world again. He became strong. He regained his cheery personality. He no longer closed himself from the world. He knew that if he had any problems, he always had Eun Jae. She read him better than the F4. Though they were best friends since they got out from their mothers' suffocating wombs, there were still something's that Yi Jung could not tell them or could not show them. He could not let his guard down around them fully. Gu Jun Pyo was heir to the Shinhwa Group, Yoon Ji Hoo the grandson of the former President of Korea and heir to the Se Young Group Hospital, Song Woo Bin was the heir to Song Constructions and Interior Designs as well as Prince of the Marfia world for heavens sake. There are still things that he must keep from them. But with Eun Jae, it is different. That's why their friendship grew rapidly day by day and slowly morphed into something else. Love.

Yi Jung remembered that when he finally turned 17, he gathered enough courage to walk up to the girl of his dreams, hoping to make her his. His first love. He remember standing at the gate of her his sweaty hands were a bouquet of flowers. He was nervous. Then he saw her. His angel, his Eun Jae. It is funny how it seems as though a spotlight shined on her when she walked over to him. He could hear ecstatic squeal of surprise at seeing him, "Oppa?" He felt the admiring glance of other girls, some we're giving him flirty looks, but it didn't not matter. All that matter was her. Suddenly it was just him and her. Everything else became a blur. He remembered taking a deep breath and finally the words poured out. The words he wanted to say for a very long time(hint 10years!) " Eun Jae, we were friends for 10 long years. The past decade meant a lot to me. I hope it means a lot to you too. I hope that we continue spending more years together. But not just as friends... Will you do me the pleasure of being my girl?" He held out the flowers to her and looked at his shoes. He knew that he was probably blushing very madly at that time. What if she rejects me? What if she is already taken? But he was comforted when a very happy Eun Jae jumped into his arms and said yes. The other watching girls groaned, but Yi Jung didn't care. All that mattered was that he finally got his girl. His first love is his. Officially!  
End of flashback

He chuckled as he remembered those happy memories. They were so happy for the first few weeks. Always running out after school. Yi Jung always felt a new burst of energy when he knew school was ending as he knew that he was going to meet her. They ate lunch together, studied together and did everything together. They were inseparable. They dated in secret, not letting his family know, in fear of rejection. The only people who knew were the f4 and Eun Jae's father/Yi Jung's chauffeur. He raged as his memories continued to "flow".

FLASHBACK  
One day a package was delivered to the So Mansion. Inside the package were pictures of Yi Jung and Eun Jae. They were having ice cream. Yi Jung was shocked out of his wiz when he came down for breakfast and instead of seeing his Appa read the newspapers, his Appa was looking at the pictures. His family was in shock. Not that he didn't expect such a reaction. He was ready for it. What he was unprepared for was what his Harabeoji did. He called Eun Jae over to the house and divided to send her to Shinhwa High and claimed that he would pay for her school fees so money was not a problem. Yi Jung and Eun Jae were elated. That means seeing more of each other. The next day, Yi Jung held her hand and they entered the school together with the f4. As usual the girls squealed and crowded overs. But that day, they were muttering and pointing, wondering who that lucky girl beside So Yi Jung was. During recess, the three meanest girls of Shinhwa high cornered Eun Jae. Haughtily, Sunny, Miranda and Ginger asked Eun Jae which family she came from, what does her father do and what company she was heir to. When she finally answered that her father worked as a chauffeur for the So family, everyone sneered at her. Ginger walked forward, with her plate of food in hand, she spilled its contents all over Eun Jae's blouse. The F4 walked in. Yi Jung ran over to Eun Jae while Jun Pyo raged at the three girls. He had them expelled. Well there is nothing the Shinhwa heir can't do. Especially when those hideous girls were bullying a girl, what more the girl was his best bud's girlfriend, considered the little sister of the F4. To him, no one could bully on the grounds of Shinhwa. Well except him of course. With Yi Jung's support, love and care as well as the protection of the F4, Eun Jae managed to still hold her head upright in Shinhwa. Yi Jung and Eun Jae still remained as in love as ever. When Yi Jung's Harabeoji heard that his plan had failed, he was very angry. He wanted Eun Jae to see how she does not fit in the chaebol community by putting her in Shinhwa, he wanted her to see how there are many other girls more fitted to be his wife, and he wanted her to hear how unfit she was from him from others. He wanted them to break up. But none of it when his way. He was angry. In a for of anger, he fired Chu Won Un and redrew Eun Jae from Shinhwa. He even made a deal with Jun Pyo's mum so there was nothing Jun Pyo could do for Yi Jung. But despite all his efforts, they did not break up. Eun Jae worked multiple part-time jobs. While Yi Jung was at school, she worked as a delivery girl at a fast food restaurant. Then when Yi Jung's school ended, she worked as a waitress in a porridge shop. After school, Yi Jung would rush over to help her."  
End of flashback

Yi Jung chuckled at how their love still stood strong despite Harabeoji's attempts as he drove into his mansion. In his happiness, he failed to see a car leaving the mansion. The next morning, Yi Jung woke up with a start. He decided that he would skip school and spend the entire day with Eun Jae to help her out. He rushed out without even eating breakfast. He ran to the fast food restaurant that Eun Jae worked as a delivery girl. To his dismay and horror, he heard the news about Eun Jae quitting.

"That's weird. How could Eun Jae quit without telling me?Maybe she is working full time at the porridge shop and just got the notice today?" Yi Jung thought to himself. But when he reached the porridge shop, he heard a reply that sent chills down his spin.

"Sorry Sir, she is not here. Eun Jae-ssi quit this morning."

Yi Jung ran to his car and drove hurriedly to Eun Jae's house. To his horror, the landlady told him that the father and daughter moved out this morning and the house is now for rent again. Yi Jung felt his knees weaken. Eun Jae left? No... She must be kidnapped. He whipped out his phone. "Woo Bin? I need help. It's Eun Jae. She disappeared. Help..." Before he could finish his sentence, he felt tears streaming down his face.

**Author's Note:**  
Hi guys, I know... You must be thinking about why Ga Eul has not appeared yet. Rest assured. She will. Just not in this Chapter. I just needed to explain a it about Yi Jung's past. Thanks:) Once again, reviews are welcomed:)


	2. Chapter 2

The f4 searched and searched. Woo Bin sent his man far and wide. Jun Pyo tried to check all records of people checking in to his hotels and records of people leaving the country. Ji Hoo tracked all records of patients in his hospitals and other hospitals. Yi Jung ran around everyday, trying to look for other fast food restaurants or places that Eun Jae could possibly work at. He even retraced his steps, going to all the places the went on dates before, to see if she is there. But she was nowhere to be found. Nowhere. All was in vain. Yi Jung sank into depression again. But this time, there was no Eun Jae there for him, no Eun Jae there to cheer him up again.

Yi Jung frequented bars. He tries to drown himself in alcohol so that he con forget his pain. It was this same day 3 years ago that he lost Eun Jae. He was just 18, a high school freshman, and to him, losing his first love is a very painful thing. Yi Jung never moved on. He became cold-hearted, treating women as toys. Therefore gaining the title of the cold-hearted Casanova of the F4. Yi Jung also became a very talented potter, like his father and grandfather. People always rave about the pots he create. In every one of them, he seem to have enclosed a part of his soul inside the pot. The pot he makes represents him in some little ways. His sadness, his passion for pottery, his love for Eun Jae, his hurt, his pain. When you look at his works, it seems as though you can see his emotion pouring out. Yi Jung was in a lot of pain.

This was one of his typical nights. He was in the bar, drinking vodka. Catty women wearing really short dresses or see-through clothing flung themselves at him. One licked his ear, while another trailed butterfly kisses on his neck. They clung on to him like magnet. Yi Jung did not seem to mind. All he could see in his mind was a certain girl. He grabbed one of the catty women and kissed her hard. It was very forced. He then brought the catty woman back with him to his workshop and had his way with her. To him it was just a fling. Plus the woman had flung herself at him and given herself up, Yi Jung would gladly take it with no objections. To him, it is sex with no strings attached. Though the woman in front of him was her, in his mind and eyes, it was someone else. It was always this way.

The next morning, Yi Jung was awoken by a phone call. It was his family butler.

"Young Master, there will be a family dinner tonight. Your grandfather expects you there." Yi Jung sighed. The last thing he wanted, was to have "close contact" with that monstrous grandfather of his. Don't get him wrong. He loves his granddad, but he is pretty sure that Eun Jae's disappearance has something to do with his Harabeoji. He moved out from the So Mansion and started living in his workshop so as to escape his grandfather. In his bad mood, he rudely woke up the random girl in his bed and shooed her out of his house. The whole day, Yi Jung found himself not being able to concentrate. He destroyed 3 pots that he was making that day, because of too much pressure from his wrist. He destroyed another pot as he used too much pressure while trying to carve the intricate design on the surface of the pot. He was not focused. Frustrated, he turned to liquor once again. When he was done with the bottle of wine, he threw it in the floor, breaking it into a million pieces. He could not care less. He knew the maids would clean it up later. One thought invaded his mind. What could Harabeoji possibly want to see him about? Could it be anything worse?

It was 7pm. Yi Jung drove up to the So Mansion. He wore a suit and tie. Though it was just a family dinner, it was not a causal occasion. Yi Jung was very nervous throughout the dinner. It was a silent and solemn event. No one spoke unless spoken to by an elder. The only sounds that could be heard were when the knife came into contact with the plate while slice the thick slice of beef. Yi Jung could not focus on his meal. Finally when they were done with the desserts, Harabeoji cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him in rapt attention.

"Yi Jung, I think you are old enough to know about it. I have chosen a fiancé for you. She is the heir of GN Media as well as the granddaughter of my very best friend, Chu Jong Shik. We wanted to pair our firstborn child together, but both of us had sons. So now the fate has befallen to you. Yi Jung, do you understand what Harabeoji is saying? Do you understand the old man's dying wish? I hope to see you settled down before I die. And I hope it is with my best friend's granddaughter. "

Yi Jung stood up suddenly. He bellowed,"So that is why you chased poor Eun Jae away! So that you could have the granddaughter-in-law of your choice. Harabeoji, cant you understand? I only want to get married out of love. I don't want a marriage with no love. She will suffer. I will suffer." With that he stormed up to his room(former room rather).

He heard soft knocks on his door. He turned around and saw his parents standing there. Yoo Minran forward and enveloped her son in a warm enbrace. While his Appa, Hyun Sub tried to comfort him. "Yi Jung, I understand what you are feeling. You must be feeling betrayed and you must be hurt and in a lot of pain. Appa and Umma were also subjected to an arranged marriage. When I first heard about the marriage, I was furious too. I threw tantrums and tried to run away. But when I saw your Umma, I knew she was the right one for me. Your Harabeoji has his reasons. Kmow that he makes good choices and believe in him."

He did nothing. He just leaned into his mother and cried his heart out. Yoo Mi and Hyun Sub watched him. Unable to do anything. It broke their hearts to see their only child in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
Hey guys, HAPPY NEW YEAR:) May all of you have a blessed 2014:) Shoutout to dwellinginmydreams, cookiebee and lilangel for following this story. thanks so much:) I never even expected anyone to read my story:) I will do better:))


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, a girl sat, playing the piano. She sang along as she played her song (Wang Leehom's Heartbeat.., I know it's a Chinese song... Awww.. our Ga Eul is trilingual) "你的眼神充满美丽带走我的心跳(The expression in your eyes is so full of beauty, taking away my heartbeat)" She paused as she sang this line. This song is such a beautiful fairy tale. Will it ever happen to me? Perhaps one day? I am waiting for you, my soulmate.

A man gazed at her Jong Shik smiled as he looked at his girl, all grown up. "Ga Eul, Princess? Grandada has something to say... *takes a deep breath* I have arranged a marriage for you..." Ga Eul's reaction was immediate. Her smile drooped and she started pouting. She then out on her big puppy eyes that she knew her grandfather could never resist.

"Awwwww... But Granddaddy, you know I wanted to find love. You knew about my obsession with soulmates. But how can you do this to me? Can't you break the engagement?" She pulled out her best aegyo and started whining. Jong Shik chuckled at his granddaughter's cuteness. However this time he stood firm and did not give in to her demands as he always did.

"Sorry dear, I have already decided. You never know, this man that granddaddy chose may be the right ONE for you. Keep an open mind. For me, please? This is also a promise that I made with my best bud. Though, my granddaughter still matters. So, if he ever hurts you or makes you cry, tell me. I will break the engagement." Ga Eul nodded. She knew that his decision was final.

After the 13 gruelling hours, she finally reached Korea. Her homeland. Oh how she missed her. She left abruptly when she was 7. Incheon International Airport was bustling with activities. She stood there and watched people pass by her, speaking in the beautiful language that she have not heard for 14 long breathed in the fresh air and…

"Ga Eul, dear? come come let's go." Her grandfather's voice broke her out of her reverie. She pulled her luggage and followed her grandfather grudgingly. They got into a car and the chauffeur drove them to the Chu Mansion. Along the way, Ga Eul pressed her face on the glass of the car and admired the city of Seoul. It is so beautiful now. They drove to the Chu Mansion and Ga Eul was surprised to see that her home remained the same, even though 14 years had passed. She ran in excitedly, banging into the housekeeper who was running out to greet her Master and Young Miss.

"Ajumma Han? I missed you!" Ga Eul squealed as she ran into the arms of her housekeeper. Ajumma Han was the housekeeper of the Chu Mansion for as long as Ga Eul could remember. Ga Eul had a very close relationship with Ajumma Han as when she was younger, her parents were always busy with work. They rarely had time for her. Whenever Ga Eul was upset and needed to confided in someone, Ajumma Han was there for her. When Ga Eul was sick, Ajumma Han stayed by her side and took care of her. Ga Eul considered her as her second mother. Ajumma Han took her to her room. She flung opened the door and jumped on the bed. She was thrilled to see that her room was still kept the same. Even the paint of the wall and the pictures that Ga Eul had placed on the wall were still there. She walked around admiring the pictures on the wall, feeling as though she was walking down memory lane. She chuckled as she saw the many pictures she took with her childhood best friend Ha Jae Kyung, heiress of JK Group. In the many many photos they were giggling, squabbling, tickling, playing and fighting. She remembered her time with Jae Kyung and giggled, making a promise to herself that she had to visit Jae Kyung now that she was back in Korea. Even though she left Korea 14 years ago, leaving Jae Kyung behind, the girls still kept in contact. Every now and then, Jae Kyung would fly to Los Angeles to visit her and they would FaceTime each other almost every week. They still kept in contact thanks to Whatsapp. Even the difference in time zones did not keep them apart. They were BFFFLTDs(Best Friends For Life Till Death).

She looked at the next picture on the wall. It showed little her and another boy sharing a cotton candy. "Ewwww who is he? Were we that close to even share a cotton candy?" She studied him. He had a dimpled smile and beautiful eyes. She felt as though her soul was "sucked" by the boy in the picture. She could not turn away. After a minute or two, she "drew" her soul back. Shaking her head at her weirdness, she walked on to the next picture. It was her family photo. Her mum and dad and her. They were at the zoo. It was one of the rare occasion where the whole family was present and daddy was not down for a meeting and mummy did not have to be "somewhere". She was smiling so happily on the picture. It was because of that trip, the zoo became her favorite place. She looked at them, the happy family and wondered when would her family ever be happy again. They were so happy then, so blissful. Her beautiful mother was smiling. But it was only now that Ga Eul realized how her mother's smile did not reach her eyes. It never did. Was mother always so unhappy? She never realised. It made her think back about the time when her mother was with her and wonder if there was anything that she could have done better. Anything she could have done to save her family. Then she realised that there was none.

Yi Jung's day was a wreck. It started off with him waking up in the wrong side of the bed(literally). Well he only liked to sleep on the right side of the bed and if he woke up in the morning finding himself on the left side of the bed, he would be extremely pissed. It did not even help that he had a bad dream the previous night. That dream had haunted him before Eun Jae became his friend and haunted him the moment Eun Jae left. It was the same dream every night. Over and over again. The same heat that he felt. The same scream that he heard. Him running forward and blacking out before he could see the face of the girl. This was something very private. He never discussed it with anyone. Even with Eun Jae. I mean, of course he never told anyone. His pride was very important and if anyone ever knew that the great Casanova of the F4 had bad dreams plaguing him every night, He would not know where to hide himself. It became even worse when he reached his office at Woo Sung Museum and saw a pile of work on his desk. Plus the meetings that he had to attend. Urgh, it was just the worst day of his life. Ever! He was walking towards the venue of his next meeting holding his cup of black coffee when he collided into someone. A certain someone wearing a red coat(hint hint), spilling his scalding hot coffee all over her.

Ga Eul was having a great day. She had her chauffeur drive her all around Seoul. She visited her kindergarten and all her old friends. She went for coffee with Jae Kyung. She even did some shopping at Hongdae and Dongdaemun. Finally she decided to pay Woo Sung Museum a visit. She heard that the museum had many new exquisite art pieces and she wanted to see them for herself. She was having the time of her life, skipping from exhibit to exhibit, admiring the beautiful pieces. Until...

"Hey Sir! You just spilled your hot coffee all over me. Don't you think I deserve an apology?" Ga Eul exclaimed. The man turned and gave her a cold stare.

"What? You were the one who did not see me. That that is why we collided. Open your eyes bigger madam!" Yi Jung hollered. He look at her closely, realising that the person standing in front of him was a real beauty and changed his mind about being angry. "How about having a cup of coffee together? My treat?" He smiled his dimpled smile, trying to use his casanova charms on her.

Ga Eul looked at the insolent man in front of her. She was fully aware that he was trying to charm his way out of the blame. How rude! She would admit that she was partly at fault too, but how could he just push all the blame on her. He is such a jerk. She sawing the girls all around them swooning around him and throwing him flirty glances. She also heard some girls mutter, " Ermahgod that is So Yi Jung from the F4! He is so hwat! Who is that girl. She is so rude!" Ga Eul boiled in anger as she heard what the girls said. "I don't care who you are. I do not expect a cup of coffee. I just think that it is only right to apologise after making a mistake. Well I have to apologise too,as it is partly my fault. However it is wrong of you to push all the blame on me. You were at fault too. I am not going to let such a jerk like you ruin my day. So bye. I hope that we never meet again." With that she turned around and walked away.

"Wait! I haven't gotten your name…" Yi Jung shouted after her retreating back. He shook his head in wonder. That was the first time a girl rejected his charms and stood for her principals. That was one interesting girl. He hoped to meet her again. A smile played on his lips and it stayed on for the entire day. Until… He received a text message from his family butler.

_Young Master, you are having dinner with your family and your fiance tonight._

Ga Eul stood in front of the mirror. She wore a turquoise satin dress with a v-shaped neckline and a pair of ivory kitten pumps. She looked beautiful. But something was missing, her smile. She was going to meet her fiance's family today and she was totally dreading it. She heard Ajumma Han's call and slowing made her way down the stairs. Ajumma Han enveloped her in a motherly hug before saying," You are beautiful, my dear Ga Eul." Ga Eul smiled a small smile and got into the car with her grandfather. The whole journey was awfully quiet. Several times, her grandfather tried to start a conversation, but it always ended horribly. Ga Eul once again pressed her face against the windows of the car. However this time, her mind was on something else. The beautiful night lights of Seoul did not entertain car pulled up at a beautiful mansion. It was very big, even bigger than the Chu Mansion. As the maid led them to the dining room, where she was meeting her fiance, Ga Eul noticed that there were many beautiful paintings hanging on the wall and exquisite pottery pieces were on display. Her mood was lightened to see the art pieces. Somehow art and music always made her feel better.

They reached the dining hall. She saw her grandfather embrace another man, deducing that that was the grandfather of her fiance, her grandfather's best bud. Jong Shik then took his granddaughter's hand in his and introduces, "Ji Sub, meet my granddaughter, Chu Ga Eul." Ga Eul bowed slightly. The other man took her hands in his and warmly said, "Call me Harabeoji." Ga Eul saw a young man walk forward and she bowed again. When she looked up, her jaws dropped in shock. Harabeoji was introducing his grandson to them, but Ga Eul was not listening. Her eyes were locked with those of a certain potter. The man that she just collided into a few hours ago. That insolent man that spoiled her day. He was her fiance, So Yi Jung. Ga Eul groaned inwardly. What a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

Hey Guys, I am so so sorry for the late update. I will update faster okay? School is so tiring:( Plus I am going to be staying in boarding school soon, so my updates MIGHT be slower. BUT rest assured, I will try my bestest(what kind of english is this-.-) not to fail you. Promise~ I am so heartened to find out that there were people somewhere in the world even reading what I wrote. I am so ever grateful:) Reviews are welcomed:) Please tell me how you think I can improve:) Oh and, any ideas on what Yi Jung and Ga Eul can do or go for their dates? The F4 and Jan Di will be "appearing" in the next chap:) Thanks so much:) I will work harder:)


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was a quiet affair. Though Ga Eul was smiling like an idiot. They were having Korean cuisine. And she had missed it oh so much. The 14 years of American food was seriously killing her. Not that she did not enjoy it though. It was just that she missed the food from her homeland very much. Yi Jung's parents were very nice, they told her to be comfortable around them and call them Appa and Umma. Ga Eul was extremely envious of Yi Jung for having grew up in a family filled with love and care. She on the other hand, grew up in a rather broken family. That was why she was extremely close to Ajumma Han and her Grandpa. She never had an Umma to run to when she was upset or a Appa to protect her from the bullies. There was only Ajumma Han and Granddaddy. She just had to make do. She looked at her fiancé and studied him. He had beautiful eyes and am alluring dimpled smile, however that smile does like seem to reach his eyes. Just like for her mother. Something is bothering him, but she does not know what it is. Suddenly Yi Jung looked up from his food and caught her gaze. He gave her his charming smile, making her blush and return to eating her food. She and Yi Jung ate quietly as the adults talked excitedly about their upcoming wedding and engagement party. Yi Jung and Ga Eul stared at each other uncomfortably. It was weird to have other people discuss about their marriage in front of them without including them. It was awkward.

Umma seemed to have sensed the "couple's" discomfort, so she decided to include them in the conversation. "Yi Jung and Ga Eul, when would you like to have your wedding? Three months later? Or would you like it sooner?" The reaction from the two of them were immediate. Ga Eul choked on her glass of water while Yi Jung slammed his glass on the table. The sound of the chair dragging against the floe could be heard. Yi Jung stood up suddenly and left the dinning hall without saying a word. The adults glances turned to Ga Eul. She blushed a light shade of pink and excused herself to go after Yi Jung. She looked around frantically, not really sure where that insolent brat went, but her instincts told her that he was at the backyard of the So Mansion. While she was walking towards the door that would lead her to the backyard, she was still doubting herself. I mean how could she have "sensed" that he was in the backyard. They just met a few hours ago. The "bump-in" at Woo Sung Museum was not counted. How could she "sense" a person she knew almost nothing about? Weird. She almost concluded that she was delusional when she saw Yi Jung sitting on a swing in the backyard. She walked over to him and sat on the swing next to his.

"Erm... Hi?" Shyly, she tried to start a conversation with him. But she got no reaction from him. That pissed her off, a little. "Forget about earlier on. That was a bad start. So let's start over again. Hi, I am Chu Ga Eul and weirdly, I am your fiancé. I know both of us are against this 'arranged marriage' thing, but that doe not mean we cannot be friends, right? After all, we can still somehow ask them to break off the engagement. Right?" Seeing no reaction, she screamed,"Ugh! Say something, dude! I do not want to get married to an expressionless idiot. To top it off, an insolent brat!" A tinge of red immediately appeared in her checks at her outburst. She was utterly embarrassed.

Yi Jung laughed. That was one cute and interesting girl. Her mood swings, Awww so cute! He gave her his mega-watt smile and said,"Hi, I am So Yi Jung. The insolent brat and expressionless idiot that is unfortunately also your fiancé." Ga Eul laughed a twinkling sound. It sounded like pretty Christmas bells. Yi Jung was enchanted by her. They chatted for awhile, talking about their lives so far. Strangely, both of the, did not say "disclose" everything about themselves. Ga Eul only told Yi Jung about her life in Los Angeles, her friendship with Jae Kyung and her love for Ajumma Han and Grandpa. But she never told him how broken her family actually was, and how hurt she was. She never told him, she was a broken child. Whereas, Yi Jung only told her how his parents were very loving and told her about his best friends the F4, telling her about the crazy and extreme adventures the f4 had together as children and as teenagers. He told her about how the F4 dominated Shinhwa high. But, he never told her about his philandering ways, never told her that he was the cold-blooded Casanova of the F4. He never told her about Eun Jae. It seemed as though both of them wanted to seem flawless in front of each other.

"So, when are you going to introduce me to that awesome bunch of friends you call the F4? They seem interesting. I can't wait to meet them. Maybe I can bring my friend, Jae Kyung along?" Ga Eul asked, excitedly.

"Why don't we go pay them a visit now?"

Woo Bin woke up grudgingly at 12am in the morning, who in the world dared to text him at 12 am in the morning. He was the Don Juan for god's sake. He groaned when he saw the text message from the Casanova. "It better for a good reason, Yi Jung. Or I would slaughter you myself with my own two hands." He muttered under his breath.

Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Jan Di were all awakened by the same text message. Though they were all sleepy and angry, they still went to the F4 lounge. Because, Yi Jung rarely gathered them all together late in the night. Something must have happened. They did not know whether it was good or bad, but they were going to be there. No matter what. It had to be worth it though, since they were sacrificing their beauty sleep for whatever it is.

Throughout the journey there, Jan Di was talking non-stop. It did. It even seem as though she was woken up in the middle of her sleep. On the contrary, she looked as though she was wide awake and full of energy. She unlocked her IPhone once again and re-read the text message that Yi Jung sent out loud. "Guys, meet you at the F4 lounge in 15. Have someone I want y'all to meet." She put on her thinking face and thought aloud to her boyfriend. "Yah Gu Jun Pyo! Who do you think it is? Could it be... Eun Jae?"

Jan Di and Jun Pyo reached the F4 lounge in record time of ten minutes. They pushed open the door and hurriedly rush in, hoping to see Yi Jung. To their dismay, they only a sleeping Ji Hoo in the couch with a book on the face. "Awwww, I thought we were the earliest!" Jun Pyo groaned in displeasure. Jan Di hit him on the head. Five minutes later, the door opened again. In walked a yawning Don Juan, cursing with each step he took. When he realize that Yi Jung was not here yet, he cursed even more. "What in the world man! The dude that woke me up for some important matter is not ever here yet!" At this Yi Jung walked in to the lounge, behind him, was a beautiful girl. Woo Bin gave a wolf whistle and said,"Who is that beauty behind you? Is it your new..."

Yi Jung hurriedly cut him off before Woo Bin could say the word "fling" or perhaps "toy". He cleared his throat and said," Hey guys, meet my new found friend and fiancé, Chu Ga Eul." The room quietened down. You can even hear a pin drop. The F4 and Jan Di's face all painted with the same shocked expression. Ga Eul seeing their reaction, hurriedly explained," It was an arranged marriage..." "Ohhhhh..." Was the only reaction.

To break the silence, Yi Jung started introducing his friends one by one. "This is Song Woo Bin the heir of Song Constructions and Interior Designs, Yoon Ji Hoo the grandson of the former president of Korea and the heir of the Se Young Group Hospital. The curly haired brat over there is Gu Jun Pyo heir of Shinhwa Group and the pretty lady beside him is his girlfriend, Geum Jan Di." All of his friends gave her a curt nod. Jan Di gave her a friendly wave. Ga Eul returned a smile.

"Wow, all the chaebols are gathered here. All of you guys are heir to something corporation. How about you, Jan Di? What are you heir to?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

No one said anything. The uncomfortable silence returned again. Then after awhile, Jan Di finally said," I... I am not an heiress to anything. I am just plain normal Jan Di." It was a  
Miracle that she could say all of that without "shedding" her friendly smile.

Ga Eul on the other hand, had a drastic change in reaction. She gave Jan Di a distasteful look and said in a bitchy voice,"A commoner? Wow, Jun Pyo-ssi, you can do better than that can't you?"

Everybody turned and look at her with a shell-shocked expression, jaws dropped. Especially Yi Jung. "Ga Eul-ssi, I thought you were different from other rich girls. Apparently I am wrong. I take back my offer to be your friend." With that, Yi Jung stormed out of the lounge, Woo Bin at his heels. Jun Pyo threw Ga Eul a deathly glare...

**Author's note:**  
Hey guys, this is quick update right?:) *gives myself a pat on the back* I know you guys are probably wondering what I did to our sweet and innocent Ga Eul. Don't worry, this is not the case actually. There is a reason that she is so against the idea of "commoners". I will let you guys know in the next chap:) Yups I am being mean:P for the time being, you guys can start guessing what the reason is:) I think it is pretty obvious. There were some hints. Aww thanks cookiebee for the date idea, it will be included:) I love the idea of a picnic. Any more guys? Apparently I am not as "romantic"as I thought I was:( thanks for reading:)) I will continue to work harder to give you guys early updates and more chapters with good English:) I am really grateful to the peeps who read what I wrote:) oh gosh I am so lor so(good at saying irrelevant stuff in hokkien. I think the spelling is wrong tho) Heheh:))


End file.
